


We'll March Into The Sun

by eruditeprincess



Series: Echosmith Songfics [8]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruditeprincess/pseuds/eruditeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based (loosely) off of the song March Into The Sun by Echosmith.</p>
<p>In which he is a tattoo artist and she is the pretty girl who he likes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll March Into The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> I know this has taken ages! I'm so sorry about that! I am going to do as many AUs as I can for this series because I have ideas so next up is an Uglies AU based off of Cool Kids, hopefully. As usual, my tumblr is erudite-princess, comments and kudos are appreciated and I don't own anything. Enjoy!

_This is not the end,_

_There's no apocalypse,_

_And all those kids,_

_Were full of it._

March Into The Sun, Echosmith

 

He liked her. He liked her and he didn't even know her fucking name.

 

The first time she sat down in the chair asking for a tattoo she was crying and slightly tipsy and she looked like her world was crashing around her. She had demanded a tattoo and he had sorted everything out for her. She cried the entire time, telling him about what had happened (to cut a long story short, her fiancè was cheating on her and she had come back from her bachelorette party to find her fiancè screwing another woman who he was dating the entire time. She had run out, still in her dress and tiara, and had gone straight to the nearest tattoo shop). He had listened and talked to her about it over the buzz of the needle against the skin of her arm. When he finished, he checked it and led her to the mirror in the corner of the shop, letting her admire the inked design before wrapping it up and leading her out of the shop. She turned around before she went, her mascara slightly smudged but a large smile on her face, and she gave him a one armed hug and a quiet "thank you", before skipping down the road.

 

It was then he realised that he didn't let her pay for the tattoo.

 

The next time she came in she didn't have the tiara on, but did have a top on that showed off her first tattoo. He smiled at her when she walked in.

"Back so soon, princess?"

"I'd like a tattoo please."

 

His little sister Octavia had smirked at him as he lead the pretty blonde girl to the chair, and he had shot her a sharp look. Turning to the girl, he smiled and asked her the usual questions. She had pointed out a feather design for him and pointed out her bare wrist, crisscrossed with small lines and almost translucent where there were no lines. He set up the needle after arranging the design on the wrist, and they began talking.

"Is cheating bastard boy out of the picture for you then?"

"Yeah. I got my stuff. Was sleeping on a friend's sofa for a few weeks before I got myself a nice place and decided to come back here. I always wanted a tattoo but my ex used to tell me he thought they looked unprofessional and he didn't like girls with tattoos. I got that first one to get back at him, I think."

"Sounds like a bad one. A princess like you doesn't deserve a frog. You deserve a prince."

"A prince, eh?"

"The princess gets the prince. End to every fairy tale. At least, every fairy tale I told Octavia over there," Octavia waved at the two of them. The princess laughed.

"I'm no princess. I'm more of a background villager. I'm rubbish at picking boyfriends," she looked up at him, just as he looked over to her, and blue eyes locked with brown.

"You're like a wild princess, one left behind. Like Sleeping Beauty in the Disney film, only more wild," the feather was beginning to take shape, and he wiped away the stray ink from her wrist, feeling the skin littered with tiny raised scars. She shuddered at his touch, and he got the needle again, allowing it to create the pattern. She kissed him on the cheek when he was finished with it, and she wrapped it with the precision of a military doctor before paying. As she walked out, he realised he never got her name. Her next time coming in was the time she added a line of feathers leading from the original. She complained to him about the lack of guys who liked girls with tattoos, and he talked to her about Octavia's new boyfriend. He had noticed her blue scrubs, and had asked her about her job.

"I'm a nurse."

"A nurse with tattoos. Not everyday you see one of those."

"My supervisor has told me I have to cover them up or risk losing my job. She doesn't approve and has expressed it at home before."

"At home?"

"My mother is my supervisor. She knows the guy who owns the hospital and he hired me after I finished my medical training."

"Sounds joyous."

"It makes family affairs difficult. Thankfully, my new apartment is away from home but close to the hospital," the buzz of the needle filled the following silence before she spoke again.

"She wants me to get a date to her wedding. She has been bugging me for weeks. She is getting remarried and apparently I need a date to go or she will set me up with someone at the wedding. I know this sounds weird but I think I could trust you with this so could you go with me?"

"Um... okay."

"The wedding is next Saturday. Find a tux and I'll meet you here at four in the afternoon."

"One problem - I have to work. The official owner of this place has the day off that day. Marcus Kane."

"It is Marcus' wedding that day to my mother! I'm sure you can close early that day."

"Only for you. Okay, this one is done. See you on Saturday." She paid and once again, he realised he forgot to ask her name.

 

"Hey Marcus?"

"Bellamy. What can I do for you?"

"You know your wedding next Saturday? What is the name of your bride's daughter? Because she asked me to go with her to the wedding. It's why we're closing early that day."

"I wasn't aware you had her coming in! Her name's Clarke, by the way, but be careful. She is pretty feisty. Just like her mom," he scratched the back of his neck and smiled.

"Thanks."

 

"Marcus told me your name was Bellamy."

 

He was dancing with her when she said that to him, and he smiled.

"Your name is Clarke, yeah?"

"You know, when I first wanted a tattoo and I told Marcus, he recommended the shop. I didn't know he owned it. I'm glad he told me about it. I got a cool friend out of it."

"We're friends, princess?"

"Why of course, fair knight."

 

"Clarke?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go for coffee sometime? I'll pay."

"Okay then."

 

_With hands in our pockets, we'll march into the sun._


End file.
